The Reaper Virus
by samuelalpha86
Summary: A zombie pandemic ravages the world, these are the tales of survivors from different walks of life, as they walk through a world in ruins.
1. Chapter 1

It was called The Reaper Virus, it first appeared in East Asia in June 1st of the year 2020 it was a fast acting virus that spread through water and body fluid contact, it could completely infect a host within at least 24 hours. The symptoms included fatigue, fever, nausea, muscle spasms, paralysis, fear, hallucinations and sensitivity to light then finally a coma. After the coma stage the infected would wake up in a highly aggressive and cannibalistic state, which was resilient to physical damage to the body and could survive with little food or water and the only certain way to kill the zombified host would be destroying the brain, preferably, the spinal cord. The virus was so dangerous that third-world countries were overrun in a matter of weeks, however the more developed nations lasted longer, they too fell eventually due to underestimating the plague. The most common zombies were of the slow and dumb variety, but in some cases zombies retained their ability to think and run. This will be a story from the point of view of survivors of many different backgrounds around the globe after the collapse of society.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Francisco Rodriguez I am Hispanic, normally I would say where I'm from but it doesn't matter in a world after The Zombie Apocalypse, I was a prepper most people would call crazy, I was getting ready for this sort of scenario. I would stockpile freeze dried foods minus the MREs because they taste like crap, I spent my life savings on making a backup home in the country, I had a four-wheel drive with a modified diesel engine and fully reinforced glass windows and windshield, I had weapons and ammunition stored in a safe, seeds to grow crops for every season and yet everyone laughed saying I was wasting time and money. Well you get the idea, I lived and they died. anyways I usually spend my days venturing into the city sometimes to scavenge, I go hunting, I tend the African Pygmy Goats and chickens in my farm and that's the usual gist of it. The reason I have the goats is because they are a good source of milk, meat and leather with a smaller size than a cow.

 **Getting food.**

I decided to go hunting today with my dog, I shot a deer and the traps I set up caught a squirrel and a woodrat. I butchered the deer meat and fried the rodents with the meat making a fricassee, I also made a dish of roast goat served with steamed beets. It turns out cooked beets kind of taste like candy, who knew. I was thinking I could use the fish and maggots I found with the cat-food I scavenged a while back, to make a dinner rich in protein.

 **Getting water.**

I get water from rain and I also clean water that I find using a home-made water filter, it didn't rain recently so I filtered water from a nearby river.

 **Feeding the dog.**

My hunting dog is a mix between a Rhodesian Ridge-back and a German Shepard, he's trained to howl when he smells zombies. I actually feed him a dog-food I made from scratch most of the time, made of essential meats, grains and vegetables that I get from farming and searching. He's a nice dog and very well-trained, he wakes me up everyday by going to my bedroom and nuzzling me.

 **Defending the house.**

The zombies found my location at nightfall, I'm glad my dog warned me. I killed a zombie that was a priest, I killed a zombie in riot gear and there was a zombie that was a soldier. Good thing there weren't any smart and fast zombies, that would be a pain. I really need to find other survivor's soon, because I'm tired of being alone.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Dr. Curtis F. Miller I was a virologist who received government funding to research a vaccine for the pathogen dubbed "The Reaper Virus". The virus was highly contagious and could turn a person into a mindless husk within a minimum of 24 hours, while most of the zombies were of minimal speed and intelligence and wander about in mindless hordes, some cases demonstrated individuals that retained the ability to think and run, hunting in packs. The infected are not truly undead, however they are extremely resilient compared to normal human beings, able to withstand damage that would kill most normal humans and survive long periods of time with no food or water. The virus however can not change a host outside the age limit of 10 to 50 it kills a host who is too young or too old. Resistance is rare, only a handful of people in the United States alone are immune, I couldn't develop a vaccine in time before America fell. lastly, The Virus itself is an RNA virus with a lipid membrane surrounding it's protein coat, it shares traits with some known viruses and others not known.

my final observation is it seems the virus is man-made, I hid within a bunker and I just hope someone is still out there.

 **sorry for the short chapter, couldn't think of much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Character Profiles**

 **Francisco Rodriguez**

Age:38

Apparel:Kevlar body armor and hiking boots

Weapons:Scoped and Suppressed Hunting Rifle and Pump-Action Shotgun

 **Bow(dog)**

Age:6

Apparel:scrap-metal dog armor

 **Curtis F. Miller**

Age:40

Apparel:Lab coat, t-shirt and jeans

Weapon:Tactical Crossbow

 **felt like i should have given more information.**


End file.
